My Hero Oneshot's
by Frankie The Abridged Reader
Summary: Various MHA oneshots which can be expanded upon if loved.


Chapter One

AN: This will be a series of oneshots based around different power's or such scene's. If a singular Idea recive's. Be warned the first two will be similar scenarios but from there ill start to change from various Scenes of canon. If you have any ideas throw em and i'll see what I can do. Quirk Explanations will be at the End. This first one shot may be a two shot if loved enough. Im also looking for a beta.

The day was another common day. . . The sun was over the city baking upon it as a school bell ring's like normal as a sullen looking boy with green spiky hair exits his school. Surrounded by the horde of kids excited to leave standing out like a crocodile amongst a crowd of chicken's. So many of them bumping into the quirkless boy as normal. Usually- He would keep his smile plastered to his face as he tool it. But his childhood best friend- Bully? Either term could be applied- But that's had thrown his prized notebook out the window and the teacher refused to let Midoriya, to leave class and go grab it.

He knew by know it could be gone or soaked- He also knew the teacher's somewhat animosity aimed towards the child for two main reasons. The first being that his mother was a bitter ex-friend with him, The second? That was simply due to Izuku's, condition. . . His lack of a quirk. So instead the teacher chose to neglect his duty of ensuring Midoriya was safe from his bullie's consisting of Bakugou, and his small band of hangeron's. As he finally reached his book and he smiled as the flickers of hope danced in his chest as he saw that it still somewhat readable- It would take some work but he could copy the note's on a new notebook. . . Now how would he ask his mother for one without raising suspicion?

Going back to his earlier train of thought- Being from such a mundane town and school meant it was unlikely there was much star's to compete with bakugo's strong quirk- Izu knew that Bakugou's mother had tried to stop her son's- But she had failed and the results were Izuku being the target of a bullying campaign- But despite the despair, The pain, but never anger- He didn't like to feel angry. Bakugo's effort's had only steeled the young boy's resolve to become a hero- A hero that was number one! Or at the very least a hero in some mean's.

As he walked home eye's scanning over each page trying to memorise it incase anything else bad happened to his notebook. Unaware of the thick phlegm like man flowing through through the manhole. The gooy man holding a chuckle- A man whose soul was stained to it's very from the soulless act's of murder- What would adding one more to the list really matter? Beside's- The goop man had to get away from Him! The Heroic Pillar- All Might!

And so without warning or a single sound of warning besides the goo's dark sinister laugh! It lunged wrapping around as it slammed its tentacle invading the panicked boy's throat! The only twisted words coming from the gooy man was "Don't resist kid- It will only hurt for a minute! Besides! I need to get away from that man! But thanks kid! You're a real hero to me! But i better make this quick- I didn't know HE was in town. I need to get out of here before he tracks me down!"

But even as the goo ranted in it's horrific voice the child who struggled- Paid little attention as his lungs slowly filled even as he fought and tried to grab the horrid liquid. But as he was restrained and suffocated fear filled his body to the brim! Blocking out his other emotions. . . "This can't he it! No- No! It can't end like this- Im not even a hero yet!" His thoughts pleaded and filled as he struggled. This was until the small part of his brain that had been listening caught the single word. . . That of this man calling him hero- And with that a flicker, spark, or flame of anger whichever you'd use to describe it seeped into his chest- Like something he could easily reach out and fuel! Something that fought his fear but mingled with it. . . But as he slowly aimed to fuel the anger that was within his grasp- Word's he had heard so many times never in person. Only through the small screen left in his room. The word's from a man whose strength knew no bounds! The anchor of Midoriya's dream! All Might!

"TEXAS SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!"

Was shout as the glop of a man eyes widen as an extreme windforce hit him- His tentacles and grasp leaving the body of the boy alongside most of his body flying away "I-I can't keep myself together!" the man would shout. Why many would ask? Maybe for dramatic effect? Or maybe outta the spark of fear the hulking Figure of All Might, who know's? As Midoriya fell to his knees coughing and gasping for air for his burning lung's as he threw up some of the leftover liquid. . . But not for long as he jumped up anger and fear dashed as only a whirlwind of positive emotions dashed them away! His joy as he saw the massive figure and started to search his body as he said.

"ohmygodallmight! Crap I gotta have a pen on me hold on!"

But as he stood there frantically searching as All Might, bottled the Attempted murder his book was slowly blown open by the gentle winds of the summer. Showing the words ALL MIGHT spell out in huge bold black letters. As soon as the boy's watchful eye spotted it he jumped up grabbing it and holding it as he made a small sound of glee as he bowed to All Might and said all his worry's forgotten as he say's

"Oh god thank you! I'll treasure this! Make it like a family heirloom! Passed on generation to generation!"

He said to smiling figure of all might as the man simply smiled and patted his head his large hand covering all his head as the man spoke. "Don't mention it kid- You helped me stop that villain anyway." But before the boy could respond and ask the million dollar question. All Might prepared to jump off- But without a thought Midoriya gasped his lungs burning and body still exhausted as he lunged and grabbed the figure's leg as they took off into the sky.

As he flew he felt the sheer force of the wind blowing his face backward's- The thrill shooting through his body as he quickly felt the emotion replaced by fear in that instant as he made a panicked noise gaining the attention of his hero. Who tried to push him off his leg much to his building fear- "Holy shit kid- Get off" But with only a single instant of struggling they had both failed to notice the jar falling to earth "Wait- Were in the air if i let go i'll die I still have so many questions to ask!"

Midoriya yelled back as all might took a glance down and came to the same conclusion as he released a small sigh as he takes a hand holding onto the exhausted boy as they land with a thunk and perfect landing. As the man sighed as the child panted looking towards the ground bile burning the back of his throat. As All Might look's towards the boy ready to lecture him- But soon as he opens his mouth a puff of air and smoke was seen covering the figure- Even as it slowly dissipated Midoriya was left stunned. . . After a brief explanation of what occured leaving Izuku speechless. Shocked as he gulp's and takes in a deep breath to calm his nerves.

With only a raised eyebrow to urge the nervous bundle of nerves on- The young man finally managed to speak blustering out what he wanted to say. "Even though Im quirkless. . . Do you you still think I can become a hero?" He said a hint of steel in his voice as the all so familiar fear crept into his chest. Clawing at his confidence and hope- The idea of rejection feeling like it was a breath away. . . And his fear's were right. "Im sorry boy- But without a quirk you'd be slaughtered. . ."

A flicker of sadness went through both figure's eye's as the heroic figure- The man who saved hundreds and fought even the strongest. . . Took a knee letting the silence linger as he let his dark eye's be shadowed by his hair as he said "But still- That cannot stop you from being a hero in some way. I glanced at the journal- You have a decent eye. You could be a detective? A Police Operator? And so many other thing's. . . Don't let your quirk- Or lack of quirk control you. Rise above it. Plus Ultra my boy. . ."

The withered man said with a smile before puking up a bit of blood to the panic of both- But once done. . . He simply walks away unaware of the lost jar. . . Unaware of the boy who stumbled towards the edge kneeling at the very edge as he cried not saying a world. . . Only taking five minutes to cry and contemplate what to do now. But here wasn't the place to cry. . At least all might praised him. As he stood up and slowly went to the sidewalk of the building by going down the stairs that truly clicked. All Might had praised him! With that singular thought he smiled as he walked down the street a bit happier despite the looming despair. That broken piece of him still in him- Almost causing a physical pain? But for now he ignored it and kept going like alway's.

But as he walked so few yet so many thoughts in his head filling it to the brim his eye caught the sight of an explosion taking off as a plume of smoke rose into the air lazily. Easily spotted for miles in the somewhat cloudy day. As he ran towards the crowd watching the pure uncensored mayhem! As fires danced all around the small shopping area! The hero's desutegoro, Kamui wood's, and backdraft all standing there watching as a familiar boy was caught in an all to familiar position to deku. . .

You could see the beads of sweat dripping from Bakugo, forehead as he struggled gritting his teeth as explosives danced at his fingertips trying to blow the Sludge away. Only allowing him brief gasp of air to breath and shout "Shitty Sludge!" He would be able to grunt out. . . But Midoriya simply stood there eye's going wide as guilt surged through his chest- His body tensing to move as desutegoro ground his teeth and said in barely a whisper as his knuckles turned white from the fist he was making as the thoughts whirled in his head as he thought "Only if I was stronger. . ." But due to this distracting him alongside the villan with a hostage- He didn't see the small green blur that was Midoriya running backpack in hand as he threw it onto the green blob with a small smlop as he started to claw at the liquid. . . Doing nothing but leaving small scoop's of slime from the man's surface as the Thick resonating voice said "You again? Don't worry- I found someone with a bit more bang to his buck if you know what I mean!"

Despite the taunts and the hero's calling for the boy to stop! Midoriya felt the same flicker of anger earlier at all of this. . .But before it could be feed or used- Midoriya somehow pulled his old time friend from the goop throwing him to the hero's stunning himself. . . Right before he was dragged down into the goop spotting the frown on the sludge monster's face as it said "Since he's gone! You'll have to do brat! I could use those muscle's either way!" He screamed frustrated at how much he was refused today!

BAKUGO P.O.V

It was a normally shitty ass day. . . The loser's like always following him trying to leech off him. His hag of a mother had told him to go and grab some milk from there store and well when he refused - He still had a bit of a sore spot on his head. Either way he had garnered the attention of the small group of extras that currently trailed behind him. God how he loathed how lazy and weak some of them were- All there quirks were jack shit compared to his to. To be able to fly or stretch part's, or maybe even burp flames! Oh how exciting. Not- He would chuckle mentally as he kept walking as he paid little attention to what the flame burping whats his name said- "Heya- Bakugo, wasn't it a bit harsh how you threw Deku's book out the window after exploding it"?

The question had only gained a snort from bakugo as he raised an eyebrow and only glanced at the nervous teen as he said "Look- If Deku wasn't shitty and quirkless I wouldn't have done it. But since he's both I was just doing mother nature's job." He said blunt and casual as usual. Getting a bit of a cringe from one of the three extra's he noticed. Either way as they kept walking he looked down for a second spotting some weird green chunk ozzing out of a manhole that the burping shitstain just stepped in. As he did so did the slow ass extra's spot it as the fire fuck checked his shoe bakugou said "Why the hell is something green coming from a manpipe?" His curiosity piqued as without warning. . . A weird nasally laugh came from the goo as without warning to himself or his extras it shout up grabbing onto the flame fuck- This must be a fucking villain he thought as the small sparks danced at his fingertips as the extra started to try and release flames onto the goop as it surrounded him! The flames happened to grab onto some stand he noticed as he shoved his hand deep as he could into the goo! Exploding it drew its attention to bakugo as it laughed and released the boy as it clinged onto him- "Get off me you piece of shit!" He grunted as he struggled.

His struggling and explosive's shrouded his hands as he heard the glob laugh as it said "Don't worry! I'll make some good use of this body! But I'll warn you- This is gonna hurt!." It shouted as he struggled the flames increasing around them as he saw a large blast of water hit the back of the monster- Big fucking help. Either way he struggled as more and more glob covered his body as it encroached upon his mouth as he tried to scream outta anger and frustration- His anger burning as he tried to fight the glob- aiming his hands on direction he managed to nearly slip free of the goop as it redoubled its efforts and started to wrap around him as it called out "IF ANY OF YOU HERO'S TAKE A STEP- ILL SNAP THE LIL SHITS NECK". But before bakugou could scream out the truth his mouth was covered by the goop and dragged further into the large mass. This had caused all the hero's to he forced to stand there before a big hitter arrived! As bakugou continued to struggle his lungs burned even as he got small gasp of air every time he blasted the goop away- This couldn't be where he meet his end! He still wasn't number one! As he struggled he saw it- A green tuft of hair he was all two familiar with throwing his backpack onto the goo and gripping the goop over his mouth and clawing as tears budded from the shitty deku's eye's- What was he doing! He was gonna get himself killed- But without warning once again he felt a woosh aa he was thrown and caught by Kamui wood's- And once he looked up what he saw shocked him. . .

BACK TO NORMAL

As Midoriya was slowly dragged into the slime as he was trying to fight! The fear was overwhelming as he fought it knowing what most likely was to happen next. . But as he fought that single spark of anger returned- And this time he feed it! All the memories of his bully's, of his so called friend! Of All might dashing his dream's!

And with a warning. . . Midoriya slowly grew- Skin changing from white to a sickly green as he grew and even as it darkened as the goo tried to hold on and to the fear of the civilians watching. . . A roar of unmatched anger rang through the street! To the shock of a wordless Bakugo and stunned hero's as the large brute slammed his hands together removing the slime from his body blowing it all away as it roared and the big green brute said! "DEKU SMASH PUNY GOO MAN". But with that the hero's smiled at seeing the situation as it seemed to fix itself. . . But as soon as the green hulking beast turned there gaze to him. . . They knew they were in for a fight


End file.
